


Genderbent House M.D art

by NotProudNotOut



Series: Genderbent House M.D. [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, female House - Freeform, female Wilson, genderbent, sketchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotProudNotOut/pseuds/NotProudNotOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sketchy drawings of House (and Wilson) as women.. Probably more to come, and hopefully of better quality. Depends on my hands..^^"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderbent House M.D art

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the super sketchy quality, I'm not supposed to be moving my wrist, and I can't press very hard so I need to draw with markers/pens... Anyway, thought some might find these pictures funny anyhow :)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
